After The winter war
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: cerita tentang obrolen para gotei 13 after winter War! *entahlah bisa di sebut fic ato nggak* soalnya nyambungnya ke warteg depan citra grand* Zuu-nii 1st fic pokoknya fic gaje,nista,abal, gaje bahkan mungkin summary diluar ama di dalem nggak sama! RnR!


Disclaimer:om tite kubo, kapan memberikan hak cipta bleach pada saya? *ngarep* -plak-

Genre: humor doank deh kyknya!

Rate: T kali tau ah! Gelap author 15 menit sendiri mikirin Rate masa' mau di tulis M yang ada author tepar di keroyok readers

Pairings: ichigo. K & Renji. A

**After the winter war**

Pada suatu hari, *ichigo: bosen ganti! Zuu-nii: protes aja lu! Ichigo:GANTII!Zuu-nii:ok! Hanya kali ini!* alkisah, di seireitei setelah winter war, seluruh anggota gotei 13 sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka atas aizen. "eh, tau gak tadi pas pasukannya aizen mau nyerang divisi 10 aku bekuin mereka semua lho!" cerita toushiro dengan sgt semangat! *HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!Zuu-nii:alah sepele! Hitsu:!%^$^"* "klo aku, waktu mereka nyerang divisi 7, aku nyuguhin mereka mereka sate rubah madu! Tp mereka malah pingsan padahal aku kan maksudnya baik, menyambut tamu sebaik2nya, tp maah tidak menghargai manusia g tau diri mendingan juga kaum rubah!" cerita komamura berapi-api "betul! Mendingan rubah!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi. "ICHIMARUUU!" teriak seluruh gotei 13 yang membuat (mantan) taichou divisi 3 terlempar ruangan rapat (baca: ruangan pesta) karena terkena topan dr nafas goteu 13. " iya ini emang gue, emang napa? Selow aja kaliii!" ichimaru balik marah-marah. "kukira kamu ikut masuk penjara sama ijen(baca:aizen)" kata renji. "gak, pas di pengadilan aku di bebasin karena (katanya) aku Cuma di fitnah". "ya udah kamu mau nge-jb g?" Tanya seseorang yaitu…. MATSUMOTO RANGIKU. "gak ah, aku ke sini Cuma pengen tau aja kalian pada ngapain." Kata ichimaru panjang lebar *panjang? G ah! Gotei 13: banyak omong lanjut aja napasih? *di bankai*

"kak gin ikut ngobrol dong! Ada semangka nih!" kata hitsugaya toshiro *ichigo:lengkap amat! Zuu-nii: iya dong! Aku kan hitsu fc! Ichigo: OOoooOOOhhh..!* "eh,tapi.." kata ichimaru yang mau ngomong tp di potong ama yg laen! "ayo ikut nge-jb dong! Ini ada sate rubah madu lho!" kata komamura. "ayo ikut ngobrol ada pisang lho!" kata renji sambil ngacung2in pisang sekarung. "ini kuambilin langsung dari pohon deh! Asal kamu mau ikut ngobrol!" kata ranji nglanjutin kalimatnya. Kali ini sambil manjat manjat pohon pisang dengan cekatan kayak monyet. *di bankai*. "eh,… sumimasen tapi g terlalu suka pisang!" kata gin "lu bego sih nji! Harusnya tuh klo ada tamu kasih strawberry aja!" kata ichigo. "jangan kasih coklat mahal donk!" kata soi fon yg dr tadi diem aja kyk patung *plak*. "jangan kasih semen-?-" " oohh tidak bisa harusnya kasih mcdonald aja". Kata yg laen ngasih usul. " alahhhh! Jangan mcdonald ini aja nih KFC alias Kenpachi Fried Chicken, harga murah mutu terjamin.. pokoknya enak deh!" kata kenpachi. "tuh orang niatnya promosi y?" kata byakuya. "tau!" kata ukitake. "jadi nge-jb y ichimaruuuu plisss ichimaru baek deh!" kata SELURUH anggota gotei 13 dengan jurusan andalan puppy eyes terkecuali mayuri yang ada org kabur liat muka dia! *author ke divisi 4 karena jadi kelinci percobaan mayuri* "err… iya deh!" "yeeee" Teriak seluruh gotei 13 terkecuali soutaichou yang ternyata lagi molor di pojok ruangan. Kriiiiik Kriiikkk suara jangkrik bernyanyi terdengar sampai ruangan Rapat a.k.a pesta ternyata si tousen lagi ngeluarin jurus bankainya ya ntuh suzumushi (jangkrik) yang ada di divisi 4 nambah 1 pasien *tau lah maksudnya!* "nah sekarang apa?" tanya satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan di situ *tau lah siapa!* sunyi tanpa jawaban. "ah aku tauu!" ichigo teriak2 gaje "iya tapi g usah teriak2 di kuping orang kaleee" "ah sumimasen! Gini lho kita makan aja di warteg deket citra grand! Kata ako fuku taicho dari divisi 21 ayam gulenya enak lho!" "warteg? Gulai? Apaan tuh?" kata seluruh gotei 13 kecuali ichigo *yaiyalah Bakare!* "warteg ntuh WARung TEGal terus gulai ntuh makanan indonesia tau tuh ntuh makanan apaan soalnya kata ako FT enak!" "hn… boleh lah di coba!" kata seseorang *ichigo:siapa? Zuunii:alah ntar juga tau!* eh pas si ntuh orang selese ngomong si nji bisik2 ke ichi "tuh akhirnya tua bangka bangun juga"

Akhirnya seluruh gotei 13 melakukan jalan2 rutin *zuunii:'rutin'? sepertinya perlu dipertanyakan! Ichigo:banyak speak lanjut aja napa sih!* di dunia manusia anggota2 gotei 13 sampe di depan citra grand tapi karena panik akan kendaraan yang ngelanggar aturan pada mencar deh! si omaeda ama soifon nyasar ke giant mayuri nyasar ke electronic solution. Si gin malah asyik ngikutin kucing kampung terus hitsugaya lagi ribut ama polisi gara2 si polisi ngira dia anak ilang terus si hitsu marah2 karena nggak terima dipanggil anak kecil. Ukitake lagi dibawa ke RS meilia gara2 jantungan liat para pengendara pelanggar peraturan. Yachiru lagi rengek (baca:malakin) kenpachi buat di beliin permen. Kyoraku lagi godain cewek di pinggir jalan. Si komamura lagi ngomong ke anjing buat nanyain dimana alamat pet shop eh terus cesar millan dateng marah2 ama komamura karena mereka ternyata lagi syuting dog whisperer trus si cesar ngerasa klo peran dia ntuh di ambil. Byakuya lagi liatin bunga yang di jual di pinggir jalan. Momo lagi nenangin polisi yang lagi adu bacot ama hitsu. Unohana sedang mendampingi *cieeeee* ukitake di rumah sakit. Yamamoto soutaicho lagi ngobrol ama kakek2 sekitar situ. Matsumoto lagi belanja baju. Sementara ichigo ma renji lagi di ceramahin ama polisi karena dianggap membawa ke onaran. Ichi n nji hanya pasrah menerima keadaan. "nji kayaknya cobaan kita ntuh berat banget!" "iya! Tuhaaaannn inikah cobaaaannn!~~~" si nji nyanyi lagunya wali yang ada waktu terhenti sebentar lalu secara serempak semua orang yg denger si nji nyanyi bilang "diiihhhhhh!~~~~" terus lanjutin aktifitas mereka. "udah lah ichigo bm in mereka aja biar kumpul di sini" usul si nji *lah emang mereka hpnya BB ya? Gotei 13: wah! Ngeremehin!* "elu aja nji! Kan elu yang ngusulin!" "nggak ah!" "nape?" "pulsa gua abis blom isi" "yah elu! Payah! Kayak gue dong nggak pernah…." "nape kok brenti?" "pulsa gue juga udah sakaratul maut!" *lah emang idup? Ichigo: Urusaiiii* "terus kita ngapain dong buat manggil mereka ke sini?" "tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat!" akhirnya mereka malah saling curhat satu sama lain dan orang2 ngeliat heran ada 2 orang berbaju item2 bawa pedang lagi nangis? Mereka pikir orang gila yang kabur jadi aja yang manggil RSJ terdekat. *ceritanya adanya gigai yang pake shihakuso gara2 soutaicho yang pesen*

Jam 18.000000 *sumimasen authornya meleng* maksud aye jam 18.00 semua yang kabur udah balik ketempat semula termasuk ukitake n unohana sejoli yang serasi. Tapi mereka nggak nemuin ichigo n nji (sebenernya sih nggak ada yang nyadar klo mereka ber2 nggak ada) terus gerbang senkaimon kebuka jadinya mereka masuk n pulang lalu tidur deh! dan sementara itu si nji numpang di rumahnya ichi sambil curhat

Zuu nii: ah akhirnya selese juga nih fic author ngantuk nih! Tidur ah!

Ichigo: aku dapet peran menyedihkan woi author benerin nih fic!

Zuu nii: gue taicho baka derajat elo belom nyampe ke gue!

Ichigo: gua Vizard baka gue lebih kuat dari elo

Zuu nii: gua juga vizard

Ichigo : gua manusia

Zuu nii: gua juga manusia

Ichigo : kita memiliki banyak persamaan

Zuu nii:emang baru nyadar lu?

Ichigo : baiklah kita tetapkan hari ini sebagai hari damai kita!

Zuu nii: boleh2 aja tapi jangan lupa review *apalgi hubungannya*

Zuu nii: intinya ripyu dah! おやすみなさい (oyasuminasai) tuh artinya selamat bobok!


End file.
